1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to air fresheners. More particularly, the present invention relates to a dual air freshener with two different scents manually combinable together.
2. Related Art
Various types of air fresheners have been developed. Some air fresheners provide two scents that can be combined together. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 7,055,764; US 2008/0128925; U.S. Pat. No. 7,344,123; U.S. Pat. No. 5,050,798; W) 2006/010282; The Aromate Double Fresh (No. HF905); Yankee Candle Selects Two Scents Electric Fragrance Unit; and Fabreze Noticeables. Some air fresheners require electricity to power fans.